Dry fire training—repeated drawing, aiming and firing without ammunition—is a practical and convenient way to improve and/or maintain shooting techniques. The practice is limited, however, by the fact that the bullet impact point is a mere assumption; thus the trainees and/or trainers are limited in their ability to evaluate the trainees' performance and/or improve their skills. Furthermore, there has long existed the need for an apparatus and system whereby a single or multiple user, or trainer and trainee, can readily practice using a firearm without placing themselves or others at risk of accidental discharge of the firearm while still maintaining the ability to recognize the “hits.” This safety imperative coincides with an added desire to limit the financial burden related to the wear and tear on a firearm, including cost of ammunition and use of adequate facilities brought about by live fire training. Although, caliber specific laser training devices have been developed to overcome the location restraints required for live fire training and enable an effective training alternative, a need exists for a shooting training aid that can be used in a variety of guns and training systems.